1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and, more particularly, to electronic games of the target shooting type of video arcade game.
2. Background Art
Games, particularly electronic video games of the type playable in arcades or through adapters on home television sets, have become very popular. Current games are of various types, including maze chase, sports simulation, electronic variations of games that have become classic entertainment pursuits in other media such as poker, blackjack and chess, as well as target shooting games based on a number of different themes. As a general group, the target shooting games provide challenge to the skill and dexterity and particularly the hand-to-eye coordination and reaction of the player. However, there remains a need for games that challenge other abilities of the player while presenting a penalty for making a wrong decision that is less than immediately fatal to the player's turn. In addition, most of these games either repeat the same background as play progresses or else shift between thematically related scenes in a manner that lacks continuity.